


【克御】裸体围裙

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: pwp，满脑子只想吃肉的产出物





	【克御】裸体围裙

手机响的时候，佐伯正在做晚饭。

一阵又一阵锲而不舍的铃声让他不得不放下锅铲和灶台上刚开始烹制的食物，转身走到沙发旁，去摸刚进门因按捺不住想要抱御堂的欲望被随手扔在一旁的手机。

他深吸一口气调整了下情绪，正准备用公事公办的语气接起电话，却在发现来电人是藤田的一刻微微皱了下眉。

急促的声音从电话那边传来。果不其然，那家伙晚上约了客户在附近吃饭顺便商务洽谈，却把重要合同落在了办公室，发现之后想回来取结果办公室钥匙又被遗忘在还放在饭店的外套兜里。他想来想去直接给就住在同一栋大楼里的佐伯打电话最快。

“知道了，你在门口稍等。”佐伯挂了电话，擦了擦手，解下围裙，换上鞋子就准备出门。

“御堂……”他听到浴室的水声已经停了，那个人正在窸窸窣窣的擦身体。

“什么事？”御堂的声音已经恢复了冷静，闷闷的从玻璃门那边传过来。丝毫听不出就在十分钟之前还经历了高潮，发出过充满情欲的呻吟。

“帮我照看一下锅子，我出去一下。”佐伯说完就出了门。

然而重新回家的时候，眼前的情形让他大吃一惊。

御堂几乎全裸的穿着围裙，只在腰上围了一条毛巾，就这样背对他，站在灶台前。

“喂，你回来了的话就……”那个人说着就要脱掉围裙，这种打扮让他也很尴尬。

佐伯刚走，灶台上煮着意大利面的锅就烧开了，水从锅边溢出来，落在高温的铁板上，发出滋滋的声音。

这让本想先去找件便服的御堂不得不赶紧冲去厨房。

另一个锅里，刚放进去煎的牛排溅出一些油花，他只好拿过旁边的围裙套在了身上。

光洁的背部和刚好盖住屁股的毛巾下修长匀称的双腿晃得佐伯移不开视线。他当然不会放过这么好的机会，一个箭步上前就从后面抱住了御堂的腰，压下了那个人脱衣服的动作，另一只手抽掉了对方腰间的毛巾。

“佐伯！”御堂明白他这个随时随地在发情的恋人又忍不住了，不由得拔高了声调。

然而刚刚经历过一次高潮的身体却敏感的可怕。佐伯紧贴在他背后，右手环住他的腰，炙热的体温通过两人相贴的部分传来。这让刚洗完澡就裸身在室内活动，体温相对较低的御堂有种被灼烧的感觉。

身体不满足的感受着佐伯的全部触碰。那个人的衬衣蹭着后背，略粗糙的质感在皮肤上激起一阵战栗，快感沿后腰上升到肩胛骨又通过脖颈传到头顶，让御堂不由得打了个哆嗦。

体内渐渐升腾而起的欲望使他也变得热了起来，腰间的毛巾被抽掉的时候摩擦过下体，淫乱的身体瞬间就起了反应，分身弹起，暴露在微凉的空气里，迅速胀大。龟头蹭在围裙上，加剧了快感，他能感觉出来那里已经流出一些液体，把下体和围裙濡湿在一起。

“不好好做饭的话，我们今晚就没东西吃了。”佐伯魅惑般的用嘴唇贴上御堂的左耳，轻轻用唇舌搔磨着对方的耳廓，慢慢舔过耳垂，微微的向里面吹着气。

御堂双腿发软，左半边头颅在佐伯的刺激下头皮发麻，大脑已经停止了抗拒，取而代之的是身体本能的欲望，每一寸皮肤都渴望佐伯的触碰，臀缝能够感觉到那个人隔着裤子的硬挺。他不由自主的动了动身子，分身前端在围裙上摩擦出新的快感，下腹一窜一窜的如同过电一般，臀沟夹住了对方的凸起物，让身后的人吸了口气。

“牛排该翻面了。”佐伯轻轻的呢喃着，左手解开自己的皮带，褪下阻隔在两人之间的布料。

沉重又滚烫的肉柱啪的一下弹在御堂的尾椎骨处，好像点燃了一根引线，从脊柱一路向上，烧的他的大脑停止了思考。

喉咙里溢出一丝呻吟，御堂腿愈发的软，他无力的靠在佐伯身上，只有手臂机械的翻动着牛排。

佐伯的左手摸进臀缝中的小穴，轻轻的拨弄着周围的褶皱，不久前刚做的那次让穴口依然有些充血。

御堂发出了略微带有哭腔的喘息。后穴期待被填满，浑身都叫嚣着想要，他不由自主的用分身隔着围裙去蹭桌子的边缘。

佐伯伸出手指进入火热的甬道，肠壁热情的吸住他，邀请着他向更深处进发。

“真是色情啊，御堂先生。今晚已经去过一次了呢，还是这样紧紧不放的吸着我。”佐伯话音刚落，肉壁却更加紧的缠住他，伴随着收缩，他觉得自己简直要失去了自控力。

御堂努力的分出一点点理智保持清醒去烹调两人的晚餐，可在后穴里搔刮的那根手指转着圈的在体内研磨着，忽然，略尖锐的指甲划过了敏感点，他觉得大脑一片空白，腿抖得像筛糠，身体内部的快感一波一波的传来，他挺了挺腰，更用力的把肉柱往桌子坚硬的边缘靠去。

“还不行哦，不可以自己先去。”佐伯拉过他，稍稍远离了灶台的桌子。分身没了支撑，把围裙顶出了不小的弧度，大片的湿渍从围裙的内部洇出来，御堂发出了一声呜咽。

看出了恋人的渴望，佐伯掰开他的臀瓣，把自己也早已膨胀的发痛的硬物抵在穴口。

经过手指的刺激和肠道的甬动，身体更深处的残精流了出来，正好起到润滑的作用，佐伯一个用力，分身就全部没入了那个人的身体。

“啊啊啊……”御堂拿着锅铲的手死死撑住桌子的边缘，身体渴求已久的空虚被瞬间填满，他压下腰，仰起头，臀部撅的更高，去迎合佐伯的冲撞。

坚硬火热的巨物在肠道里肆虐的摩擦过肉壁，他甚至能描摹出那上面的每一根血管和筋脉，冠状物的边缘撑开甬道又稍稍撤出，接着更用力的冲向更深处。

御堂浑身颤抖，眼前发白，灶台上的热气，锅中滋滋作响的食物都已经不再重要，保持站立已经是他的极限。

佐伯从他手里拿过锅铲，一边看着身前人绮丽的表情卖力的挺动着腰部，一边单手操作着各种厨具和香料烹调着晚餐。

平常为了节省时间两人都是轮流准备餐点，御堂下厨的次数更是少，佐伯做饭的时候会觉得有些无聊。

像今天这样搂着裸体围裙的恋人，被不断收缩的炙热紧紧包裹，让他兴奋极了。佐伯一边研磨过御堂体内那一小片略硬的肠壁，一边把已经煎好的牛排盛出来并撒上海盐和胡椒。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……佐伯……已……已经……”御堂撑住灶台的手想要去握身前已经颤巍巍胀大到极限的柱体。酥麻的感觉从下腹涌起，他闭上眼，准备迎接射精的快感。

“不可以碰哦，御堂先生。”佐伯的右手扣住了他的动作，更用力的顶着腰，左手把已经煮好的意大利面倒进炒好的酱料里。

“佐伯……佐伯……”御堂狂乱的扭着身子，高潮前的临界点简直要把他逼疯了。就差一点点就可以释放，可是佐伯不允许他碰前面。御堂向后递送着臀部以便那个硬热的东西可以进的更深，晃动腰部让分身前端摩擦着围裙以缓解不能整个撸动带来的焦躁。

体内的快感聚集的越来越多，他抑制不住的夹紧双腿，更加用力的感受着佐伯的形状，喉咙里的呻吟声越来越大，在每次佐伯向前的动作里向后回应着。终于，佐伯放下了锅铲，双手抱住了他的腰，用前所未有的速度冲撞着他身体的内部。

“啊啊啊啊啊……佐……伯……”御堂眼角留下生理的泪水，后穴因为快感绞紧了那根硬物，过电的感觉从下体开始传遍全身，分身大幅度的弹跳着，喷溅出一股股的黏腻精液。今晚第二次射出的体液不如第一次那么浓重，略淡的白浊挂在围裙的内侧，然后滴落在地上。

后穴里的东西也膨胀的更大，一抖一抖的在身体深处抛洒下火热的种子。

射精后完全失了力的御堂靠在佐伯的怀里，手脚不停地打着颤，闭着双眼大口的喘着气，“笨……蛋……你内射的话……我的澡不是……就白洗了……”

佐伯环着御堂，同样粗重的喘着气。两人相连的部位还没有分开，他重新拿起锅铲继续烹调灶台上的食物。

“御堂先生，那您是想要先吃饭，还是先洗澡呢？”

END.


End file.
